


Stuck

by Nerdy_JD



Series: SOPR one-shots [2]
Category: Sound of Poison Rain
Genre: Driving, Granola Bars, Late at Night, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: From driving to needing to pee to getting tangled up.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sound of Poison Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749287) by [dreamyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyy/pseuds/dreamyy). 



Nothing beats a road trip along an abandoned highway in the middle of fucking nowhere with nothing but a cooler of very human food, music from a shitty radio station and the worst company in the world. Yep.

Nico leaned against his propped up arm, trying very hard not to swerve the car into the deserted desert surrounding them. Beside him, Valentine kept shifting to get comfortable, wriggling every few minutes just to freeze every time Nico’s glare landed on him. The sun was scorching, the air conditioning hardly did anything and the lack of adequate entertainment was making both boys incredibly irritable.

Valentine was stuck in an intense staring contest with the dashboard when he decided to shift in his seat again, his seatbelt rubbing and making an annoying gritty sound.

“Will you be quiet?” Nico growled out, flashing a glance to his passenger.

“I didn’t say anything!”

Nico clenched his teeth, “Well stop thinking so loud!”

“What?” Valentine spluttered, staring at Nico. Maybe the incessant driving had finally pushed him to madness.

When Nico didn’t reply, Val huffed and unbuckled his seatbelt to turn to the back seat. He was still part human so he could at least eat the food. When he peeked inside to see what Ivan had stocked them up on, he was mortified to find stacks upon stacks of _granola bars_.

“What do we have to eat?”

“Um… _well_ …” Valentine turned his head and chuckled nervously, “What are your feelings on, uh, granola bars?”

Nico slammed his foot on the brakes in surprise and Valentine was flung backwards with a yelp. His back hit the dash and his head ricocheted off the windscreen.

“Shit!” Nico reached forward and helped a dazed Valentine. “Are you okay?”

Val groaned, blinking the headache and dizziness away, “No?”

Nico rolled his eyes and helped Valentine back into his seat, buckling the halfblood up again. “Keep your seatbelt on, idiot.”

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“We’re definitely lost.”

“No, we’re not.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Would you shut up?” They were not lost. There’s no way Nico got them lost.                                              

But Valentine did have a point, it had been hours and the sun had set just a few minutes ago – yet they were still nowhere near civilisation.

“Can we stop, I need to _go_.”

Nico groaned, “Oh my god.” But complied and turned off the side of the road next to a couple of bushes. “Be quick.”

Valentine darted out of the car and stumbled through the darkness to behind the bushes. Nico decided to ignore him, the little halfblood was capable of screaming if something went wrong. He didn’t need to worry too much.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Nico peeked out the window. It didn’t take this long to take a piss, right?

He exited the car, surveying the empty road in case he missed any stragglers, but there were none. He followed the trampled vegetation through the bushes in attempts to follow Valentine, too bad he didn’t have a smell Nico could follow instead.

“Where are you?” He called out. The air was steadily getting chillier and Nico didn’t know how well Valentine would do out in the cold. Although, he had to admit that a popsicle halfblood was an amusing thought. Not that he wanted to _lick_ him or anything…

Anyway, back to the issue at hand? Right. Valentine’s lost.

“Idiot, why did you need to pee so far away?” He continued to trudge through the thick foliage of weeds and dead grass. “Seriously?”

He found Valentine. Yes, stuck between thick craggily reeds of vegetation. It looked painful.

“Help?” Valentine asked sheepishly, his arm somehow twisted behind his back while the other held onto the drooping pants. At least he managed to keep his underwear on.

Nico chuckled, “Oh, how did you manage this?”

Valentine’s cheeks were aflame, even his ears glowed with a furious blush, “I tripped and then git tangled in this stuff. I could get out and I didn’t want to call for help in case there was some weird axe murderer out there.”

“ _Weird axe murderer_?” Nico grinned, “You realize I’m a vampire right. And you’re a halfblood. What chance does a human have against us?”

“If you hadn’t noticed, my pants in down,” Valentine scowled, “and I’m stuck. How do you think that scenario will play out?”

“Okay, okay.” Nico shook with chuckles. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

Valentine rolled his eyes but sat still while Nico fiddled with the intertwining ribbons he was trapped in.

**Ó_Ö_Ò**

“You’re gonna blame this on me, aren’t you?”

“No. But if the car gets stolen, _then_ it’s your fault.” Nico retorted matter-of-factly.

Val sighed. Somehow Nico managed to get himself entangled between the shrubberies along with Valentine, and now they were both stuck.

“Can you at least pull my pants up? Your hands closer.”

“God, do you even realise how suspect that sounds – you’re gonna make me feel like some kind of pervert.” Nico scoffed.

“I’m not the one whose mind’s in the gutter!” Valentine retorted and was overcome with a blush, because suddenly he felt a lot more exposed. “Just tug them up,”

“Fine!” Nico huffed, annoyed and awkward and just so fucking frustrated with the damn plant. He reached over to Val and used two fingered to tug the hem of the shorts up. Of course this was doing absolutely nothing and Valentine rolled his eyes at Nico’s childishness.

“If you’re this hesitant to pull my shorts up, what’s it gonna be like when you undress someone?”

Nico scowled and used his whole hand to yank Valentine’s shorts up. The half-vampire squeaked as his entire body was pulled backwards towards Nico, not only tangling himself further but now being pressed against the irritable vampire.

“This…” Nico started but trailed off when Val slipped further down onto his lap.

“Don’t…” Valentine sighed, “Don’t even say anything.”

“Right.”

They were silent for few a while, stuck in darkness and tangled in a plant. Neither of them expected their evening to go downhill this badly.

“I could really use a granola bar right about now…”

“Shut up, Nico.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much!


End file.
